A Whole New World
by Kirara Myojin
Summary: A pokemon trainer is forced to leave her home of Pallet Town to move to Hoenn, a place she doesn't know and doesn't care to know, how will her friends back in Pallet Town go on without her? (Based upon the Sapphire game)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon…if I did, the world would be in danger. **Nods** A Whole New World 

**A Pokemon Fiction based on the Sapphire game.******

Chapter One 

**"Sometimes It's Tough being Tough"**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"Mom, do we have to move???" A young girl, named Amaya Valentine, who was around the age of fourteen asked her mother.**

**"Yes dear, we do. You want to be closer to our father don't you?" Her mother, Naomi, a middle aged woman asked, taping up the last box.**

**"Yes, I do… But I don't want to leave another place again! I don't want to leave behind my friends." Amaya replied, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen.**

**"I know it's hard honey, but you'll make new friends in Hoenn, just wait and see. Besides, you can always visit Ash, Brock and Misty in the summer." Naomi replied, getting up and kissing her daughter's forehead. "Now go get some rest, we leave early tomorrow morning."**

**"Can I go visit Ash first? Please?" Amaya asked, pleadingly.**

**"Oh…alright, just don't stay to long." Naomi replied after a few minutes.**

**"I won't" Amaya replied, slipping on her shoes and walked out of the door.**

**Amaya sighed heavily in the cool night breeze; it was the first day of spring and the air smelled of fresh cut grass and sweet flowers. Amaya began walking the short path from her house to Ash's in Pallet Town in the Johto region. Amaya walked up to the small house that was very much like her own and knocked on the door.**

**"Just a minute!" Amaya heard the familiar voice of Mrs. Ketchum call, a few seconds later the woman came to the door and opened it with a smile. "OH! Amaya! What brings you hear at this hour? Please come in! Come in!"**

**"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum," Amaya replied quietly, smiling. "And I was just coming by to see Ash before we leave tomorrow since we probably won't have much time to see each other in the morning."**

**"I know, we're all going to miss you dear" Mrs. Ketchum replied sadly, patting Amaya on the shoulder.**

**"Like wise, you've all been like my second family… I don't know how I'm going to be able to leave this place." Amaya said, feeling a few tears well up in her eyes.**

**"I know, sweetheart," Mrs. Ketchum replied, hugging Amaya closely. "But you just wait, you'll have the best time in Hoenn, even though you don't think so right now."**

**"Yeah… anyway is Ash home?" Amaya asked, remembering why she'd come over in the first place.**

**"Oh yes, he's upstairs in his room" Mrs. Ketchum replied, smiling.**

**Amaya nodded, smiling back in reply and began to walk up the stairs that lead to the room where she'd spent many a nights, staying up until all hours in the morning with Ash when she and he were younger. As she approached the room, she could hear the soft sounds of Ash's voice, fallowed by the chattering of Pikachu. She walked over to the room and turned the handle, walking in a bit.**

**"Ketchum," She called, sounding very much like Gary, Professor Oaks' grandson and Ash's long time rival, she sniggered when Ash turned around sharply. "Got ya…again"**

**"Why do you always do that?" Ash asked, laughing.**

**"Because," Amaya replied, picking up the Pikachu that bounced at her feet. "It's fun, and you always fall for it."**

**"Okay, okay enough Ash bashing here." Ash laughed, walking over to Amaya, giving her a hug. "Why are you here? It's almost eleven o'clock."**

**"I know," Amaya replied, walking over to Ash's bed sitting down, Pikachu climbing in her lap. "But I just wanted to come over and see you before we leave tomorrow because you know, it'll be like heck tomorrow morning and we'll be rushing and everything and I won't get to see you much…"**

**"So…you are really leaving?" Ash asked sadly, walking over to his bed and sat down as well.**

**"Yeah…Dang it, Ash. It's not fair!" Amaya spat, looking over at him. "Why should I have to move? Why couldn't my mom just go to Hoenn and me stay here, I mean I could stay with you! Or I could go live with Brock or Misty…it's just not fair."**

**"I know it's not fair… I wish there was some way you could stay here" Ash replied.**

**"Me too…but there isn't, and even if there was it'd be to late to do anything about it now" Amaya said, sighing as she stroked Pikachu's back.**

**"Well, look on the bright side, you can come visit us, and we have my bird Pokemon we can write letters to each other!" Ash said, trying hard to cheer his best friend up.**

**"Yeah…but it just won't be the same…" Amaya replied, a tear rolling down her face, Pikachu looked up at her and climbed up her shirt a bit and brushed the tear away. "Aw…thank you Pikachu"**

**"Amaya! Honey you mom just called, she says you need to come home now" Mrs. Ketchum's voice rang up the stairs.**

**"Well…I guess I'd better get home then…" Amaya sighed, getting up and sitting Pikachu down on the floor. "Will you all come see me off tomorrow?"**

**"You know we will, it'll be hard, letting go of a friend, but we'll be there," Ash said.**

**"Oh Ash…" Amaya cried, wrapping her arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.**

**"Shh…you're going to be okay, you'll make it through this, you're a tough girl." Ash whispered, hugging Amaya tightly.**

**"Sometimes it tough being tough…" Amaya replied, still crying.**

**Amaya and Ash stood there, hugging each other for ten minutes, but to them it only seemed like one. Amaya finally made her self let go of Ash, and she composed herself, after giving Pikachu and Mrs. Ketchum farewell hugs, she walked out the door and back to her house, which now looked empty and lifeless. Amaya took one last look at Pallet Town at night, knowing that it would be the last night she would spend there.**


	2. Chapter Two

**A Whole New World**

**A Pokemon Fiction based on the Sapphire game.**

**Chapter Two**

**"Goodbye Johto, Hello Hoenn"**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**The next morning, Naomi awoke Amaya at dawn.**

**"Amaya, Amaya… sweetie come on, the movers are here," She murmured to the still haft asleep Amaya.**

**"No, just ten more minutes, mom…I don't wanna go to school yet" Amaya groaned, rolling over on the mattress, but forgot that it wasn't near the wall anymore and fell off onto the floor with a dull thud. "Ow…"**

**"Oh honey!" Naomi laughed, helping Amaya up. "Are you okay?"**

**"I think I broke something down there," Amaya groaned again, rubbing her backside.**

**"Oh, I'm sure it will be okay with some crazy glue." Naomi laughed.**

**"Funny, mom" Amaya laughed, shaking her head.**

**"Okay, come on sweetie, get dressed, you're dad sent over these clothes, there the Hoenn colors. Red and black!" Naomi handed the clothes to Amaya who looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't they wonderful? I think they'll really show off you're pretty hair and eyes"**

**"And a lot of other things…" Amaya added, looking at the shorts.**

**When Naomi left Amaya's room she quickly began to get dressed, she slid the black shorts on, fallowed by the white, red and black shirt, the black socks, shoes, bandanna, hip bag and finally the gloves. She looked in her mirror the only thing that was staying in her house.**

**"Well, at least they have style over in Hoenn" Amaya murmured to herself, sighing. She was taking her last look at her room when a Machoke, Pokemon mover, knocked on the door to get her mattress. "Oh, it's over there"**

**Amaya fallowed the Machoke down the stairs where she saw a few more Machokes; she walked over to her mother and sighed.**

**"Pokemon as movers? What next…Pokemon doctors?" Amaya asked, half to herself.**

**"Oh I think it's a wonderful idea! The Machokes are so much stronger then us, it's just delightful!" Naomi said brightly.**

**"Yeah…okay." Amaya said, walking out the front door.**

**When Amaya walked out into the early waking of Pallet Town she was greeted by her closest and dearest friends. She saw Professor Oaks, Tracy, Gary, Mrs. Ketchum, Ash, Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokemon, Brock and Misty and their Pokemon…and Team Rocket?**

**"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie's voice boomed from the Meowth hot air balloon.**

**"And while you're at it make it double" James said.**

**"To protect the world from devastation,"**

**"To unite all peoples within our nations"**

**"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"**

**"To extend our reach to the stars above,"**

**"Jessie"  
  
**

**"James"**

**"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"**

**"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"**

**"Meowth! That's right!"**

**"Wobbuffet!"**

**"Ugh, don't they ever get tried of saying that?" Misty asked.**

**"Obviously not," Brock replied.**

**"What do you want Team Rocket?" Ash asked, glaring at them.**

**"We saw the little get together while out on our morning balloon ride and we just wanted to pop in and see what was taking place" Jessie smiled.**

**"Yeah! So, uh, what is taking place?" James asked.**

**"Is the twerp leaving us?" Meowth asked, looking mainly to Ash.**

**"This twerp is," Amaya said, stepping into full view.**

**"Ohhh, so it's the little twerp's girlfriend who's leaving!" James laughed.**

**Amaya growled a bit, ever since she'd moved to Pallet town and heard of Team Rocket they'd been calling her that, frankly she was glad she wouldn't hear that anymore, but on the other hand, she actually felt like she was going to miss Team Rocket.**

**"Yes, yes and speaking of leaving..." Naomi stepped in. "I'm going to go on ahead to Hoenn on the bird that you're father sent, Amaya, the Pokemon movers know where to go so you will ride in the moving truck, I'll see you there!"**

**With that, Naomi said a quick good bye to everyone before a huge bird Pokemon flew down, picking her up and took off again.**

**"Well… that was odd" Amaya sighed, then looked at everyone and started getting teary eyed, she looked to the Pokemon movers who were just about done. "Well, I guess is good bye…"**

**She walked over to Professor Oaks, Tracy and Gary first.**

**"Professor Oaks...thank you for being the best adult friend I've ever had, and thanks for allowing me to leave my Pokemon in your care, and just thanks for being there" She gave Professor Oaks a tight hug.**

**"You're welcome, Amaya, Johto won't be the same without you" Professor Oaks replied sadly.**

**"Tracy, I wasn't too sure of you when you first came here…but after awhile, you became the brother I never had. I love you more then words can explain. Thanks for teaching me to draw, when I get to Hoenn I'm going to draw every new Pokemon and female Pokemon trainer for you...and Brock" Amaya laughed a bit, hugging Tracy tightly.**

**"Well I'll be looking forward to it, and I'm going to miss you too, Amaya. No one could tame Pokemon like you." Tracy said, hugging her back.**

**"Gary… you were always there, bugging the living heck out of me… but you were still a great friend, not too great in our Pokemon battles, but still a great friend" Amaya said with a laugh as she hugged Gary.**

**"Yeah well, like Grandpa said…Johto just won't be the same without you, who am I going to battle with now?" He asked.**

**"I'm sure Ash could take my place on that one," She laughed then looked at Brock. "And Brock…you were always there teaching me about my Pokemon when Professor Oaks was out, you've made a huge impact on my life and I'm going to miss you more then you'll ever know"**

**"I know, I'm going to miss you're crazy jokes, you were always the one who could make me laugh when I got too serious" Brock said as Amaya hugged him tightly.**

**"Misty… you were the best girl friend I ever had, you were always there to help me with my boy problems, you were always there to help me get ready for a date or a dance, you were and always will be like a sister to me, and I'm going to miss you so much" She said, now in tears, as she hugged Misty.**

**"Oh don't cry Amaya!! Remember that makes you're mascara run" Misty laughed, though she was crying now too.**

**"Mrs. Ketchum, you were truly my second mother, I love you so much, I don't know where I would be without you, I could always come to you and talk to you about things that I couldn't talk to my mother about… I just don't know what else to say except, thank you and I'm going to miss you!" Amaya cried, hugging Mrs. Ketchum tightly.**

**"I know dear, I know, you were also like a daughter to me, and I love you like you are my own fresh and blood." Mrs. Ketchum cried as well.**

**"Jessie, James, Meowth…I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm going to miss you three as well, I mean, where else will I find two crazy characters like you and a talking Meowth?" She asked, hugging all of them.**

**"Hopefully you'll never find another talking Meowth! I like to think of myself as...one of a kind, ya know?" Meowth laughed.**

**"Well, don't worry about that Meowth, you ARE one of a kind." Amaya laughed.**

**"And, we can't believe we're going to say this but, we're going to miss you too" James said.**

**"Yeah… you always did give us a run for our money, and a great battle." Jessie added.**

**Amaya smiled a bit and then looked to the last person she had to say goodbye too, Ash. She broke down in full tears and hugged Ash tightly again, crying into him once more.**

**"I'm going to miss you Ash… You were the first friend I made when I came here, I remember camping out in our backyards almost every night…and pretending we were different Pokemon…all those memories…" Amaya trailed off, looking at Ash.**

**"All those good times, all those silly fights we'd have…they look really silly now, huh?" Ash asked, laughing sadly, although he to was beginning to cry.**

**"Yeah, they do…" Amaya said. She was about to say something else when one of the Pokemon movers came over and tapped her shoulder, letting her know it was time to leave.**

**"Well…this is it…this is goodbye Johto, hello Hoenn…" Amaya said, her voice breaking from her crying.**

**"Oh wait, I forgot, I made this for you" Ash said, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cd. "It's a CD of a bunch of songs…you know, Johto songs about Pokemon and all…I though it might help you when ever you feel homesick"**

**"Thank you Ash, I love you, you're the best friend ever" Amaya sobbed, hugging him again.**

**"I love you too, Amaya, you were the only girl, besides my mom and Misty, that I ever really got a long with" Ash smiled, and gave Amaya a kiss on the cheek.**

**Amaya kissed Ash back, hugging everyone again and waved goodbye to all the Pokemon and gave Pikachu a kiss on the head, and received a small rose from him. She got into the back of the moving truck and was on her way to Hoenn.**


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon…if I did, the world would be in danger. **Nods** 

**A Whole New World**

**A Pokemon Fiction based on the Sapphire game.******

**Chapter Three**

**"He Has My Pity."**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Amaya was woken up some hours later by the sound of the back of the moving truck being opened, it had really happened, they had really left Johto…She was never going to be able to see Ash, Brock, Misty or anyone else again. Amaya sighed heavily as she got up, stretching and hopped out of the back of the truck, with some help from a Pokemon mover.**

**"Amaya! Sweetie!" Naomi greeted, rushing out of the small house. "We're here, honey!"**

**"Yeah…but where exactly, is here?" Amaya asked, looking around, the town was really small, there was only one other house besides theirs and there was a Pokemon lab.**

**"Littleroot Town!" Naomi said happily, smiling. "It does have a quaint feel, but it seems to be an easy place to live, don't you think?"**

**"I guess…it's not Pallet Town, though." Amaya said, still looking around.**

**"I know…" Naomi replied. She was a bit saddened because her daughter wasn't as excited as she was. "Oh honey, it must have been tiring riding all that way with our things, come on in and see our new home! And you get your own room! Just like back in Pallet Town."**

**"Oh goodie!" Amaya cheered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.**

**"Oh come on Amaya! It'll be nice living here, you'll see." Naomi smiled, pushing her through the door to the house. "See? It nice in here too?"**

**"Oh lovely, just lovely." Amaya groaned, making a face.**

**"And just look at the excellent job the Pokemon movers are doing! They're putting everything away AND they are cleaning up afterwards!" Naomi beamed. "It's just all so convenient!"**

**"Mom…Are you feeling okay?" Amaya asked, looking at her mother oddly.**

**"Yes! I feel great! And you will too once you see you're room, it's up stairs the second door on the right. Go check it out!" Naomi said, pushing Amaya over to the stairs. "You're father got you a new clock as well, so don't forget to start and set it"**

**"Alright…" Amaya sighed, walking up the stairs.**

**Amaya entered her new room and looked around, it wasn't much different from her room in Pallet Town. She saw a T.V. with a gamecube and a gameboy advance for the control, she also saw her bed that the Pokemon movers had just brought in and fixed, she saw her new P.C. sitting on a new desk with a green chair, but where the heck was her clock? She finally found it and started it, setting it to the correct time and placed it on the wall, next to her T.V. just as she had done that, her mom entered the room.**

**"Well Amaya? How do you like you're new room?" She asked, smiling.**

**"It's okay…" Amaya sighed, looking around.**

**"Good! And everything's put away so neatly too!" Naomi smiled. "They've finished moving in downstairs, too. I tell you, Pokemon movers are just so convenient!"**

**"Yeah…you've told me that, like ten minutes ago" Amaya murmured under her breath.**

**"Oh yes, you should make sure everything is on you're desk" Naomi said before exiting the room.**

**Amaya sighed and walked over to her desk, she saw a notebook, her drawing pad, her pencils and everything else. She sat down in the chair and booted up her P.C. She looked into the item storage and pulled out a Potion, after sticking into her bag she turned off the P.C. and walked down stairs.**

**"Oh! Amaya!! Amaya! Quick! Come over here!" Naomi cried.**

**"What is it?" Amaya asked, rushing over to her mother, who was standing by the T.V. in the living room/kitchen.**

**"It's Petalburg Gym!! Maybe your dad will be on!!" Naomi said happily, turning the volume up.**

**"We brought you this report from in front of Petalburg Gym, in Petalburg City, this is Gabby signing off!" The woman interviewer said, then T.V went blank then went back to showing some snappy soap opera.**

**"Oh…it's over," Naomi said sadly, turning the T.V off. "I think dad was on there, but we missed him."  
  
**

**"Oh well, you know the way the TV is nowadays, they'll show it over again for at least six more times." Amaya said with a sigh, walking over to the refrigerator and getting out a bottle of water.**

**"Oh yes, one of dad's friends lives in town, Professor Birch is his name, he lives right next door, you should go over there and introduce yourself." Naomi said, as she sat down at the table.**

**"Aw mom, do I have to? I was planning on staying in my room until I turn fifty" Amaya said, making a face, giggling just a bit at the look her mother gave her.**

**"You should stop it, and yes you have to, the Birch's are very nice people." Naomi replied, shaking her head and smiling.**

**"Oh alright, I'll do it…but I won't like it." Amaya replied, walking out the door.**

**She walked out into the now afternoon air, it was warmer now then it had been earlier that morning, Amaya looked around at the people that were walking around, tending to the flowers that grew quite merrily in the soft breeze. She walked over to the house next to hers and looked at the sign. "Professor Birch's House" It read.**

**"Gee, if that's not the most redneck thing, I don't know what is." Amaya thought to herself, walking over to the door and knocked.**

**"Just a second!" A woman's voice answered, a few seconds later a woman with sandy brown hair, that was pulled back in a bun and was wearing a blue sweater with a dusty rose skirt came to the door. "Oh, hello! Who might you be, dear?"**

**"I'm Amaya, ma'am, Amaya Valentine…I just moved in next door with my mother" Amaya replied nicely, smiling.**

**"Oh! So you're Amaya!! Hi! Come right on in dear!" The woman said, smiling brightly.**

**"Thank you," Amaya said, entering the house.**

**"I'm Ruby, I'm Professor Birch's wife, I'm sorry to say that he's not here right now, he's out doing some work" Ruby replied.**

**"Oh that's okay," Amaya shrugged, giving a smile. "Is Professor Birch a Pokemon professor?"**

**"Why yes, he is, how did you know?" Ruby asked.**

**"I just kind of figured it out by all the pokeballs and paper work with Pokemon pictures lying around" Amaya explained.**

**"Yes, my husband, he's just crazy about Pokemon, he's hardly ever home because of it!" Ruby sighed, shaking her head. "Oh yes, we also have a son, he's about the same age as you I'd say."**

**"Really?" Amaya asked.**

**"Yes, he was so excited about making a new friend," Ruby said, smiling. "I think he's upstairs, you can go up if you like he won't mind, his rooms the second door on the left" **

**"Um, okay…" Amaya replied, a bit unsure but walked up the stairs anyway.**

**She walked past a bunch of pictures of the Birch family, she saw a middle aged man, whose hair was thinning, she figured that was Professor Birch, she saw Ruby and a boy with snowy white hair, she supposed that was their son. He reminded her a bit of Ash from the way he looked in the pictures.**

**"Okay… second door on the left" Amaya thought to herself and opened the door carefully, peeking in, she saw the boy sitting at his desk with a backpack, talking to himself.**

**"Pokemon fully restored, items all packed and…" He stopped, turning around and saw Amaya. "Hey! You…who are you?"**

**"Oh, I'm…" Amaya started but the boy stopped her.**

**"Wait, wait, you're…Uh…Amaya right?" He asked.**

**"Right…" Amaya answered.**

**"Moved it next door, right?" He asked again.**

**"That's me," Amaya stated, nodding.**

**"Wow… I didn't know that you were a girl, my dad, Professor Birch, said that our new next-door neighbor is a Gym leader's kid, so I assumed you'd be a guy" He admitted, shrugging a bit.**

**"Oh you are such a guy," Amaya groaned, crossing her arms.**

**"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked, also crossing his arms.**

**"Don't you know that there are a lot of great GIRL trainers AND GYM LEADERS out there? Girls are just as capable of being trainers and gym leaders as boys are" Amaya spat, she have a feeling that she wasn't going to get along with this boy to well, but then again, he was acting just like Ash did when they first became trainers.**

**"Geez, okay, okay, wrong choice of words" The boy said, holding his hands up. "Sorry, anyway, my name's Brendan, so hi neighbor!"**

**"Oh sure, now you try and make friends with me" Amaya said, rolling her eyes, but couldn't help smiling a bit.**

**"Hey, Amaya...don't you have a Pokemon?" Brendan suddenly asked.**

**"Yes… I have a Pokemon... I have a lot in fact but they're all in Johto." Amaya said, sighing a bit.**

**"Well hey, do you want me to catch you one?" Brendan asked.**

**"No I'll be perfectly capable of catching one myself, thank you." Amaya snapped, although she knew he was just trying to be nice.**

**"Oh yeah that's right miss independent doesn't want anyone's help" Brendan gave a small laugh. "Besides I just remembered, I'm suppose to go help my dad catch some wild Pokemon, maybe we can go catch some Pokemon together sometime"**

**"Yeah, maybe" Amaya replied, and walked out of Brendan's room, with him fallowing right behind her.**

**Amaya watched the boy rush off, waving to her once they were out of the house; she shook her head once he was out of sight.**

**"He's a sad, strange little person, and he has my pity." Amaya murmured to herself.**


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon…if I did, the world would be in danger. **Nods** 

**A Whole New World**

**A Pokemon Fiction based on the Sapphire game.******

**Chapter Four**

**"Saving Professor Birch"**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Amaya was about to go back to her house when a little boy, whom she guessed was around five or six, came running up to her.**

"I can hear someone shouting down the road here!" He said in a panicked tone. "What should I do? What should we do?? Someone has to go help!"

**"Whoa, okay, okay just calm down." Amaya said, patting the little boy on the head. "I'll go help who ever it is, you just stay here" **

**Amaya sighed heavily and started off down the road where the little boy had said he heard someone shouting, she was sure the little boy was just making it up, it had probably been a hurt Pokemon that the boy had heard. But sure enough, Amaya heard someone shouting. She picked up her pace and saw a man that she knew was Professor Birch.**

**"Hello! You over there! Help me!!" The middle aged man yelled over to Amaya, running from a rabid wolf/dog Pokemon.**

**"What can I do???" Amaya asked, looking around.**

**"In my bag there, there are three pokeballs, take one!" He yelled, being pinned in a corner by the Pokemon.**

**"Uh okay!" Amaya said and reached into the brown leather bag and pulled out a pokeball. "Go…. whatever you are"**

**Amaya threw the ball and out popped a little green wood gecko Pokemon.**

**"Treecko!" It shouted.**

**"Okay then Treecko," Amaya said. "How about we take down this Pokemon?"**

**"Tree! Treecko!"**

**"Okay! Use your, uh pound attack!" Amaya said, taking a guess at what moves the Pokemon knew.**

**"Treeeeeeecko!" It shouted and attacked the wolf Pokemon.**

**"WOOH! Good! Okay use another one! Quick!" Amaya cheered.**

**The Pokemon obeyed without any questions, attacking the other Pokemon until it fainted. Amaya cheered and the little Pokemon rushed over to her, hugging her leg. **

**"You did great," She said, and patted it's head and returned it to it's pokeball. Amaya helped Professor Birch up and gave him back the pokeball and his bag.**

**"Whew…" He sighed, wiping off his forehead. "I was in the tall grass here studying wild Pokemon when I was jumped, but you came along and saved me! Thanks a lot!"**

**"It's no problem, Professor Birch, I'm Amaya" Amaya said, smiling.**

**"Oh? Well hi Amaya! You seem to already know who I am, I take it you went by my house, yes?" He asked, slipping the bag over his shoulder.**

**"Yes, you're wife is a very nice woman, and your son is nice too" Amaya said, though she was lying, she didn't think Brendan was all that nice, but then again…she'd just met him.**

**"Yes, takes after his father he does," Professor Birch laughed. "Oh dear, this really isn't the place to chat, please come with me to my Pokemon lab"**

**"Okay" Amaya said.**

**Amaya and Professor Birch began walking back to his Pokemon lab, once they had entered back into Littleroot Town the little boy that had told Amaya he heard someone shouting rushed up to them, thanking Amaya for saving Professor Birch. Amaya laughed and nodded and the little boy ran off to tell his big brother about it.**

**"So, Amaya." Professor Birch started once they were in the comfort of the Pokemon lab. "I've heard so much about you from you're father"**

**"Uh oh…" Amaya said, gulping. "Nothing bad I hope?"**

**"Oh no, nothing bad!" Professor Birch laughed. **

**"Whew…good" Amaya sighed, laughing as well.**

**"I've heard that you don't have your own Hoenn Pokemon yet," Professor Birch said, reaching over to get his bag with the pokeballs in it. "But the way you battled earlier, you pulled it off with aplomb!!"**

**"Well, I have nearly all the Johto Pokemon back in Johto with Professor Oaks so I've had a lot of experience with Pokemon" Amaya explained.**

**"You must have, I've never seen any Pokemon take to someone like that little Treecko took to you! I guess you have you're father's blood in you after all!" Professor Birch smiled.**

**"Really? Thanks…" Amaya smiled, blushing a bit, finally glad that SOMEONE respected her as a trainer. **

**"Oh yes! As a thanks for rescuing me," Professor Birch paused; digging out the pokeball that held the Treecko Amaya had battled with before. "I'd like you to have the Pokemon you used earlier"**

**"Oh no, I-I couldn't…" Amaya said, shaking her head as Professor Birch handed her the pokeball.**

**"Oh please, I insist, it's the least I can do" Professor Birch smiled.**

**"Well…okay I guess, if you're sure," Amaya said, smiling as she released the Treecko.**

**"Treecko!" It shouted, and looked at Amaya, jumping into her arms.**

**"Wow, you are an affectionate little thing aren't you?" She asked, smiling.**

**"While you're at it, Amaya, why not give a nickname to that Treecko?" Professor Birch asked.**

**"Okay, hmm… lets see, what should I call you?" Amaya thought. "I know! I'll call you Kenji! Do you like that name?" **

**"Treecko!" The little Pokemon cheered, nodding his head.**

**"I think, if you work harder at Pokemon, training them better and better each day and gain even more experience I think you could be a darn good trainer! Heck, you could even be a Pokemon master!" Professor Birch smiled.**

**"Really? Wow… I never really thought about being a Pokemon master, I always thought about maybe becoming a Pokemon breeder or a Gym leader or something" Amaya said, smiling a bit at the Treecko.**

**"If you keep a positive attitude and never give up, you could be just about anything" Professor Birch smiled. "Oh yes, Brendan is out on Route 103 studying Pokemon, it might not be a bad idea for you to go see him, what do you think?"**

**"Uh…well, I guess it wouldn't hurt anything" Amaya said with a shrug.**

**"Great! Brendan should be happy, too." Professor Birch said with a wide smile. "Brendan will most likely want to show you what it means to be a trainer, so just play along." **

**"Uh, okay" Amaya said. "Come on Kenji, we're off to see the wizard!"**

**"Treecko?"**

**"Never mind, I'll explain to you about that later" Amaya laughed and put Kenji on her shoulder, and exited Professor Birch's lab.**

**Amaya and Kenji set off to go find the snowy haired trainer, when Amaya got an idea. She was going to train Kenji right now, and get him to a higher level than Brendan's Pokemon, just to show him that she could train Pokemon just as good as any guy! After asking Kenji if he was okay with it, the two of them stepped into the tall grass and started battling every wild Pokemon they met.**


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon…if I did, the world would be in danger. **Nods** 

**A Whole New World**

**A Pokemon Fiction based on the Sapphire game.******

**Chapter Five**

**"Battling"**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"Boy, that Zigzagoon was a stubborn little thing wasn't it?" Amaya asked Kenji as they entered a little town called Oldale Town. **

**"Tree! Tree!" **

**"It just didn't know when to give up!" Amaya shook her head, looking around the small town. "Oh look! A Pokemon Center!! Come on Kenji, we'll go get you healed from your battles"**

**After Amaya and Kenji had visited the Pokemon center and the old man that worked at a Pokemon mart gave them a free Potion just for listening to him, they headed off to Route 103 to try and find Brendan.**

**"Now, let's think" Amaya said, leaning against a tree, Kenji sitting on her shoulder. "If we were Brendan, where would we be? Besides at an insane asylum."**

**"I heard that," Brendan's voice said, as he popped his head over the small hill. **

**"AGH!" Amaya screamed, jumping. "How long have you been listening??"**

**"Long enough to hear you call me insane," Brendan said, looking down at Amaya.**

**"Oh well you know, I was just poking fun at ya, Frosty" Amaya said, giggling.**

**"Haha very funny," Brendan said, rolling his eyes but laughed anyway. "What are you doing here anyway?"**

**"Well, your dad thought it would be a "good idea" for me to come see you and battle you, with my little Kenji here" Amaya smiled, pointing to her Treecko that sat proudly on her shoulder, as she climbed up the small hill. Kenji had grown to level ten, and he was ready to fight someone.**

**"Oh yeah, dad gave you a Pokemon, well then, come on let's battle and see who's the better trainer!" Brendan said with a grin, taking off one of his pokeballs and maximizing it.**

**"You're on, Brendan Birch!" Amaya smiled, looking at Kenji. "You ready to do this Kenji?"**

**"Tree! Tree! Treecko!!" Kenji said proudly, hopping off her shoulder.**

**"Okay, go Torchic!" Brendan shouted. He threw the pokeball in the air; out popped a little fire chick Pokemon.**

**"Torchic!" It cried, fluffing its feathers.**

**"Okay Kenji, it's a fire type Pokemon, be careful!" Amaya warned Kenji.**

**"Treecko!" Kenji replied.**

**"Okay Kenji! Start things off with a pound attack!" Amaya said, Kenji obeyed and attacked the small chick Pokemon; it flew back a few feet.**

**"Are you okay Torchic?" Brendan asked worriedly, the little chick Pokemon got up, fluffing her feathers again. "Okay good! Now attack that Treecko with a scratch attack!"**

**"Torrrrrrchic!!!!" It yelled, and scratched Kenji with its sharp claws.**

**"Oh Kenji! Are you alright??" Amaya asked, Kenji got up and shook his head a bit and nodded. "Wooh! Good okay attack with an absorb attack!" **

**"Treecko!" Kenji yelled, and attacked with his absorb attack, draining Torchic's energy.**

**"Come on Torchic! You can do it! Use another scratch!" Brendan said.**

**"Torrrrrrchic!!!" Torchic yelled again and used her scratch attack again.**

**"Dodge it Kenji, and use a pound attack!!!" Amaya yelled, Kenji quickly dodged Torchic's claws and attacked with pound.**

**"Tor, Tor…Torchic!" The little chick Pokemon cried, wearily.**

**"Hang in there Torchic, use another scratch!" Brendan cheered it on; Torchic summed up enough energy and scratched Kenji again.**

**"Come on Kenji! Use an Absorb attack! It'll finish Torchic off!"**

**"Tree!" Kenji replied and attacked with his absorb attack.**

**"Torchic!" The little chick Pokemon cried and fell over.**

**"Return, Torchic" Brendan said in defeat, a red light shot out from the pokeball and Torchic returned to her pokeball. "You need good, buddy"**

**"We did it Kenji!!" Amaya cheered, hugging Kenji tightly.**

**"Treecko!" Kenji replied happily, climbing up to Amaya's head, doing a little dance.**

**"Huh, Amaya, you're not to shabby." Brendan admitted as he handed over 300 dollars to Amaya for winning.**

**"No, you keep that, I don't want you're money" Amaya smiled, giving it back to Brendan. "Hearing you say that I'm not to shabby is the best reward I can get!"**

**"Hmm, I'll have to remember that then" Brendan laughed, putting the money back in his pocket. "I think I get it now, I think I know why my dad has his eye out for you now"**

**"Oh really?" Amaya asked, laughing still at Kenji who was still doing a dance on the top of her head.**

**"Yeah, I mean look, your Pokemon already likes you even though you just got it." Brendan said, laughing too at the little Treecko. "I think you could befriend any Pokemon with ease"**

**"Well, what can I say" Amaya smiled. "No, really, I think people should treat Pokemon with the same respect as people"**

**"You're pretty smart, for a girl" Brendan said. "I mean, uh…err… come on, we should head back to the lab!"**

**"Oh calm down! I'm not going to snap at you anymore for that" Amaya laughed. **

**"Whew…okay good, but we do need to head back to the lab" Brendan sighed, gathering up all his things.**

**"Okay, you da boss" Amaya said, taking the STILL dancing Kenji off her head.**

**Brendan laughed as Kenji kept dancing in Amaya's arms; he slid down the hill and looked up at Amaya.**

**"Hey! What about me?" Amaya asked.**

**"Just jump down, I'll catch you" Brendan said.**

**"How do I know you'll catch me?" Amaya asked him again, with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Because, I'm a nice guy" Brendan said with a smile.**

**"Since when?" Amaya laughed. "Okay, you better catch me or else"**

**Amaya returned Kenji to his pokeball for the time being and jumped down the hill, where she was indeed caught by Brendan. She blushed slightly when she felt him catch her in his arms. Brendan cleared his throat a bit and sat her down on the ground.**

**"There, I told you I'd catch you" He smiled, trying to act cool.**

**"I guess you are a nice guy after all" Amaya smiled.**

**They started to head back to Littleroot Town when Amaya stopped at the Pokemon Mart. She went in; leaving Brendan outside, still walking thinking she was right behind him. Amaya got a few things at the Pokemon mart and then slipped into the Pokemon center to heal Kenji before going to meet Brendan at the entrance of Oldale Town.**

**"What were you doing?" Brendan asked when he finally saw Amaya.**

**"Well, I stopped at the Pokemon mart to buy a few things and then I went to the Pokemon center to heal Kenji" Amaya answered, smiling at Kenji who was out of his pokeball.**

**"Gee, you really do love that little Treecko don't you?" Brendan asked, as they were walking down Route 101.**

**"Yes, I do" Amaya smiled, tickling Kenji's tummy.**

**Brendan shook his head, but for some reason, he couldn't help but wish in his mind that he was Kenji right now. The two teenaged Trainers walked into Littleroot Town and Amaya went to her house for a moment while Brendan went to his dad's lab.**


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon…if I did, the world would be in danger. **Nods** 

**A Whole New World**

**A Pokemon Fiction based on the Sapphire game.******

**Chapter Six**

**"What the…"**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Amaya emerged from her house a few minutes later and rushed over to Professor Birch's lab, Kenji hanging on it her shoulder. She rushed in and skidded to a halt, or tried, but she failed and wound up on top of Brendan, Kenji had been caught with ease by Professor Birch.**

**"Wow Amaya, I didn't know you were so happy to see me!" Brendan laughed.******

**"Oh shush up," Amaya said, getting off Brendan, laughing as well and walked over to Professor Birch.******

**"Hello Amaya, nice of you to drop in…on Brendan" Professor Birch laughed, causing his son to blush a fiery red, he handed Kenji back to Amaya. "Speaking of Brendan and you, I heard you beat Brendan on you're first try. That's excellent!"******

**"I know, it was a tough battle though, but it was fun" Amaya smiled. "Right Kenji?"******

**"Tree, Tree!" Kenji replied, nodding.******

**"Brendan has been helping me with my research for a long time, ever since he was at least five." Professor Birch said, patting Brendan on the shoulder. "Brendan has an extensive history as a trainer already"******

**"I know, I could tell by the way he battled" Amaya said, smiling at Brendan who blushed again.******

**"Here, Amaya, I ordered this for my research, but I think you should have this Pokedex." Professor Birch said, handing Amaya a Pokedex. "I'm sure you know about them since you were a trainer in Johto." ******

**"Oh yeah, I went everywhere with my Pokedex in Johto!" Amaya said, smiling and looked the Pokedex over.******

**"Brendan here goes everywhere with it too, whenever he catches a rare Pokemon and records its data in the Pokedex, why, Brendan looks for me while I'm out doing fieldwork and shows me" Professor Birch smiled.******

**"So, now you got a Hoenn Pokedex, Amaya, here I'll give you these too" Brendan said, handing Amaya five pokeballs. "It's a lot more fun with a whole bunch of Pokemon"******

**"I know!" Amaya smiled. "Thanks, both of you, for ya know…being so nice to be and making my move from Johto a little easier." ******

**"You're welcome, Amaya" Professor Birch said, and then smiled. "Would you care to show us you're Johto Pokedex?" ******

**"Sure," Amaya said, brightly.******

**She began digging in her bag and found it, it looked similar to the Hoenn Pokedex only there were a few differences. She pulled out the little red Pokedex and turned it on and sat down with Brendan and Professor Birch and began showing them the Pokemon of Johto and Kanto as well.******

**"Wow…" Brendan murmured.******

**"That's some Pokedex, Amaya!" Professor Birch smiled.******

**"You mean you caught all those Pokemon???" Brendan asked.******

**"Yeah, it was tough, I was on the road and seas for almost three years catching all of them" Amaya smiled. "I really miss my Suicune, I was so happy when I met it…and it didn't put up any fight to be caught, I wonder how Suicune is doing…"******

**"I'm sure Suicune misses you just as much as you miss it, I'm sure all your Pokemon miss you" Professor Birch said, nodding. "There are a lot of Pokemon here in Hoenn that are in Johto and Kanto, it's just amazing!"******

**"Yeah…OH! I almost forgot!" Amaya said, smacking her hand on her head, looking at her watch. "My mom wants to know if you, Mrs. Birch and Brendan would like to come over for dinner tonight?"******

**"Why we'd be delighted!" Professor Birch said. "Brendan why don't you go tell you're mother?"******

**"Alright," Brendan replied.******

**"I'll go tell my mom, she said if you can come over to be there at about 7:30" Amaya said, looking at her watch, it was around 6:00 now.******

**"Okay, tell your mother will be there, I have a few more things to finish up here and then we'll be over!" Professor Birch said, smiling and set off to working.******

**Amaya and Brendan walked out of Professor Birch's lab together and walked up and split up, Brendan going left to his house and Amaya going right to her house.******

**"Hey mom!" Amaya yelled walking into the house, sitting Kenji down on the ground. "Mommmmmmm!!! Where might you beeeeeeeeeeeee??"******

**"I beeeeeeeeeeeee right here," Naomi said, walking down the stairs. "Oh what an adorable Pokemon!!!"******

**"Yup, his name's Kenji! He's a wood gecko Pokemon, Professor Birch gave him to me" Amaya smiled.******

**"Oh he's just so adorable!" Naomi repeated, patting Kenji's head. "So, what did Professor Birch say about them coming over?"******

**"He said they'd be delighted, he said he had some work to finish up so they would be here around 7:30" Amaya replied, sighing as she took her bandanna off. "Yuck, gross… sweaty, stinky…I think I'm going to go take a bath before they get here"******

**"I think that would be a god idea," Naomi replied, laughing a bit. "Oh Amaya, honey what should we have for dinner?"******

**"I don't know…uh…how about chicken and rice? And vegetables, of course" Amaya suggested.******

**"Sounds good, thank you m'dear. Now go take you're bath." Naomi smiled.******

**Amaya laughed, shaking her head a bit and walked up the stairs, Kenji fallowing her. When she reached her room, she placed Kenji on her bed, handing him a little blanket incase he wanted to go to sleep.******

**"What should I wear for dinner Kenji?" Amaya asked, walking over to her closet. She looked through what little bit of clothes she had and pulled out a mid thigh navy dress. "What about this?"******

**"Treecko…" Kenji replied, his little jaw dropping. ******

**"I'll take that as a yes," Amaya laughed, lying the dress down on her bed. "Okay then, I'm going to go take my bath now, my mom is down stairs, you can go down there or you can stay up here and sleep"******

**"Tree, tree" Kenji replied, nodding. ******

**Amaya walked off into her bathroom and began to draw her bath water; she looked around and found her milk and honey scented wash, she poured a little of it in to the hot water and allowed it to bubble up, she smiled at the sweet scent it gave. She grabbed a few candles and lit them, sitting them around the bathroom. When the bath was the right level, Amaya turned the water off and quickly got undressed and slid into the bathtub, sighing as the hot water loosened and soothed her tightened and aching muscles, she laid back in the bath, allowing her hair to get wet.******

**"Could life get any better than this?" Amaya asked to herself, or so she thought.******

**"Yes, it could get better if I were in there" Brendan's voice answered her question. ******

**"AGH!!!!! BRENDAN BIRCH! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE????" Amaya yelled, as she covered what parts of her the bubbles didn't cover.******

**"Whoa, whoa calm down" Brendan said, covering his eyes. "You're mom had to go out and get something to finish making dinner with so she told me to stay here, and I didn't know where you were so I came looking for you" ******

**"Well you found me now will you please leave?" Amaya asked, glaring at him.******

**"Gesh okay, no need to bite my head off." Brendan replied with a smile and felt his way out of the bathroom and closed the door.******

**"God, that Brendan" Amaya thought, lying back down in the bath, letting the hot water ease her tensed muscles again. "He's got some nerve…"******

**After about an hour, Amaya emerged from her bathroom, she rushed over to her door and locked it, after making sure Brendan wasn't in her room. She sighed and dropped her towel, walking around in her underwear and bra, her hair was soaking wet. She went into the bathroom and got a fresh, dry towel and wrapped it around her wet hair and threw the wet one into the clothes bin. She walked back out and took her dress off the hanger and unzipped it, it was a bit of a snug fit around her hips and chest but she didn't care and didn't feel like searching for something else to wear. She got her make up bag and began doing her make up, which was very simple, just a little eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, lip-gloss and blush. She took the towel off her hair and towel dried it, when she returned, she looked around for Kenji and she found him, curled up in a shoe box at the side of her bed. She smiled and kissed his head and slipped on her shoes and walked down stairs.**


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon…if I did, the world would be in danger. **Nods** 

**A Whole New World**

**A Pokemon Fiction based on the Sapphire game.******

**Chapter Seven**

**"The Idea"**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Amaya slowly walked down the stairs and found that her mother still wasn't back, but that Brendan had, at some point, went back over to his house because he was no longer wearing his Hoenn trainer's outfit, he was now wearing black jeans, a black baseball cap, a white t-shirt and a black over shirt. Amaya stood there on the stairs for a moment just looking at him. He looked…cute for once; Amaya smiled a bit but quickly shook her head, shaking those thoughts out of her head. She walked down the stairs, the bottom one creaking a bit when she stepped on it, Brendan turned around and saw her and knew his jaw must have dropped to the floor.

**"Wow…" He murmured, as Amaya walked closer.******

**"You like, yes?" She asked, laughing.******

**"Yes…I mean, you know, you look good" Brendan stuttered, blushing brightly.******

**"Oh calm down Birch, I'm just Amaya, a sweet, innocent girl. I'm not going to bite you or anything!" Amaya laughed, hitting Brendan on the arm, playfully.******

**"Are you trying to say that I'm nervous about being alone with you?" Brendan asked, raising an eyebrow.******

**"Well, duh! I mean, look at you!" Amaya laughed. "You're shaking in your shoes for crying out loud, plus you look tense"******

**"Well, I'm not" Brendan said, as he sat down.******

**"Yeah, sure" Amaya laughed, and sat down next to him. "So…"**

**"So…" Brendan repeated.******

**"Boy, we're really exciting, aren't we?" Amaya laughed, running her hand through her hair.******

**"Yeah, we sure are" Brendan said, watching Amaya's hand run through her hair, he couldn't help but realize how much he wanted to touch her hair, it seemed so soft.******

**"Brendan!" Amaya shouted. "Hello! Earth to Brendan!! Come in Brendan!!"******

**"Huh, what?" Brendan said, snapping out of his trance. "Oh sorry, I was, uh, just thinking…what did you say?"******

**"I was asking if you wanted something to drink?" Amaya repeated, laughing.******

**"Oh, uh sure." Brendan answered, watching Amaya walk over to the refrigerator. ******

**"Well, we don't have anything but we do have tea, if you can wait a few minutes I can make some?" Amaya asked, getting out the teapot.******

**"Sure, I can wait." Brendan replied, and was very thankful when Naomi, his mother and father walked in.******

**"Oh Amaya! You look lovely!" Ruby said, as Amaya walked over to greet them and help her mother. "Doesn't she look lovely Brendan?"******

**"Yeah…" Brendan replied, not fighting off the smile that crept across his face.******

**"And doesn't Brendan look handsome, Amaya?" Naomi asked, nudging Amaya in the ribs.******

**"Ow, I mean, yeah…very handsome, just like a knight in shining armor." Amaya smiled.******

**"Hey, what about me!" Professor Birch asked.******

**"Oh, of course, you look good too, dear" Ruby said, laughing.******

**"Thank you," Professor Birch said, smiling.******

**Everyone, except Professor Birch, of course, laughed. Naomi finished making dinner while Amaya finished making the tea and setting the table, she "accidentally" brushed her hand across Brendan's when she sat his plate in front of him. Naomi, Ruby and Professor Birch all saw this of course and all gave quick, scheming smiles. Naomi filled everyone's plates with steamed chicken, rice and vegetables******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

**"Oh, Naomi, that was a wonderful dinner!" Ruby said, helping Naomi with the dishes. "You really went to, to much trouble"**

**"Oh psh, it wasn't any trouble." Naomi replied, waving her hand. ******

**"You two women might want to keep your voices down, take a look over there" Professor Birch said.******

**He pointed over to the table, the TV was on and Brendan and Amaya had been watching it but now, Amaya lay sleeping in Brendan's arms, Brendan's head resting atop Amaya's. Naomi and Ruby had to covering their mouths to keep from awing out. They watched as Amaya shifted herself in Brendan's arms and how Brendan held her a little closer.******

**"Aw, that is just so cute…poor Amaya, she was so heart broken when she learned that we were moving here." Naomi sighed in a whisper. "She had a boyfriend, even though she would never admit that he was, named Ash Ketchum back in Pallet Town, but they broke up soon after they became Pokemon trainers but I know they still loved each other dearly, so it was very hard for her to leave, but from the looks of it, I think she's going to be just fine"******

**"I think so too, Brendan's never had many girlfriends, they've all moved away at some point, poor Brendan's had just a tough time" Ruby said back in a whisper. "But hopefully, you all will stay around and Brendan and Amaya will become more than friends"******

**"Well, we intend to stay around" Naomi said, smiling at the two teenagers, still wrapped up in each other's arms.******

**"Honey, we should go, it's getting late" Professor Birch said, pointing to his watch.******

**"Oh dear, it is late" Ruby said with a sigh.******

**At that moment, Brendan woke up a bit and sighed, but promptly stopped when he felt someone in his arms, he looked down and saw Amaya snuggled up in his arms. He's face heated with a blush and he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, he turned his head a bit and saw Naomi.******

**"Why don't you take Amaya up to her room?" Naomi asked, smiling.******

**"Are you sure it's okay?" Brendan asked, sure that his blush was deepening.******

**"Yes, I'd hate to have to wake her up, you know" Naomi smiled.******

**Brendan nodded a bit, taking a deep, secret breath and picked Amaya up, she groaned a bit and wrapped her arms around Brendan's neck, lying her head on his shoulder. Brendan, of course, blushed deeper than he ever had and he started walking up the stairs. He entered Amaya's room and saw Kenji laying a shoebox, a teddy bear under him and a little blanket over him, sleeping soundly. Brendan smiled and then walked over to Amaya's bed, he held her up surprisingly well with one arm as he turned the covers down. Brendan laid Amaya down, took off her shoes and tucked her in, what he did next, even he didn't know why he did it but he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Brendan smiled when he pulled away; her skin was so soft against his lips…it was almost like kissing an angel. He brushed back a few stands of her hair and crept out of her room, turning the light off and closing the door softly and walked back down stairs.******

**"Come on Brendan," Ruby said as Brendan emerged from the stairs. "It's late and we need to get home"******

**"Okay, mom" Brendan said, getting his over shirt that he'd took off at one point during their visit at Amaya's house.  "Thank you for a great evening, Mrs. Valentine"******

**"No, thank you Brendan, for making this evening enjoyable for Amaya," Naomi smiled. "Tonight was the first time in two weeks that I've really seen her smile, so thank you"******

**"Well...uh, you're welcome" Brendan smiled, blushing again.******

**Naomi saw Brendan, Ruby and Professor Birch off and then closed the door to her home and smiled, she knew for a fact that her daughter and Brendan would end up together before the moth of April was over. She then got an idea; she quickly rushed over to Professor Birch's house just in time to catch Ruby before she locked the door for the night.******

**"Ruby, I just had an idea!" Naomi said, smiling. ******

**"What is it?" Ruby asked, stepping outside of her house.******

**"Well, since Amaya is new to Hoenn and Brendan obviously knows his way around, I was thinking…why don't Brendan and Amaya travel together?? The only reason Ash and Amaya broke up was because they went two different ways, but if Brendan and Amaya travel together…" Naomi trailed off a bit.******

**"…They might become, 'more then friends'! Oh Naomi that's a wonderful idea!! I'll talk to Robert tonight about it, and then spring it on Brendan in the morning," Ruby said, smiling.******

**"I'll do the same to Amaya" Naomi said.******

**The two mothers exchanged scheming smiles and both retired back into their homes for a good night's sleep.******


	8. Chapter Eight

**A Whole New World**

**A Pokemon Fiction based on the Sapphire game.******

**Chapter Eight**

**"Traveling…together???"**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**The next day, Amaya woke up at dawn. She stretched and groaned, looking down seeing that she was still in her dress from last night…what had happened? The last thing she'd remembered was she and Brendan watching TV, oh well, she didn't care about that now, all she wanted to do was get out of her dress. She got up and walked over to her PC and turned it on, putting in her Shakira cd and turned it to Whenever, Wherever.**

****

**_Lucky that my lips not only mumble, they spill kisses like a fountain. Lucky that my breasts are small and humble, so you don't confuse them with mountains._**

**The lyrics and melody of the beautiful music poured into her room as began undressing and getting ready for…well…whatever it was people did in Hoenn. She would probably go visit her dad in Petalburg City, or go over and hang out with Professor Birch, or maybe write a letter to Ash…Oh yeah, that was right. She didn't have a bird Pokemon yet, and even if she did, she doubted it would know where Johto was.**

**"Mom, do you still have you're Pigey?" Amaya asked, coming down the stairs with a still half asleep Kenji fallowing her.**

**"Yes I do, why?" Naomi asked, flipping two eggs over.**

**"I want to write Ash a letter and tell him that we've gotten here alright." Amaya said, sitting down, putting Kenji on her shoulder.**

**"Sure thing dear, you go on and write your letter and then I'll let you use Pigey." Naomi smiled. "And then after breakfast, Ruby, Professor Birch and I have something we want to tell you and Brendan."**

**"Uh…okay?" Amaya said, looking confused. She took out a piece of paper and a pen from her backpack that she'd brought down and began writing.**

**Dear Ash,**

**Well, today is my first REAL day in Hoenn; we've all made it here okay. I've already met some interesting people. There's a Pokemon Professor that lives next door to us, his name is Professor Robert Birch, and he reminds me a lot of Professor Oaks. ****J**** Ruby Birch, his wife, reminds me of Mrs. Ketchum. She's very nice. They also have a son, named Brendan. He's about my age, and he acts just like you, Ash. It's creepy. But he's really nice and cool! Anyway, I've already gotten my first Hoenn Pokemon; I got it from Professor Birch. It's a Wood Tree Gecko. I nicknamed him Kenji. He's very sweet; I've already trained him to level 10! I hope to get him to level 20 by the end of the day. Anyway, how are all of you? How is Pikachu, your mom, Brock, Misty, Gary, Tracy and Professor Oaks? I miss you all so much. ****L**** I'm sending this by my mom's Pokemon; hopefully sometime soon I'll catch my own bird Pokemon and be able to train it to fly from Hoenn to Johto and back. Well, I'd better get going. I still have to eat breakfast and then I think I'm going to see my dad. Write back soon! Give my love to everyone! I love ya, Ash.**

**Love,**

**Amaya.**

**Amaya put her pen down, folded the letter and stuck it in an envelope; she took the pokeball from her mother that held the Pigey and tied the letter to its foot and told it where to go. She watched from the doorway as the little bird Pokemon soared into the clear blue sky.**

**"Come on, Amaya, you're breakfast is going to get cold." Naomi said, sitting Amaya's plate down.**

**"Okay," Amaya finally replied, moving away from the door. **

**Amaya walked over to the table and began eating; her mother had fixed all her favorite things. Pancakes with maple syrup, bacon and eggs and French toast, Amaya wondered for a moment, what was her mother up to? The last time she'd done this was when she told her that they were moving. Maybe, just maybe they were going to move again? No, that couldn't be it. If it was then why on earth would Brendan, Ruby and Professor Birch have anything to do with it? Oh well, Amaya decided not to think about it, at least not right now.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**After breakfast, Naomi took Amaya over to Professor Birch's lab, where they found Ruby, Professor Birch (of course) and Brendan. Brendan looked at Amaya and Amaya looked at Brendan. They both had confused looks on their faces as to what was going on.**

**"Do you know what's going on here?" Brendan whispered to Amaya when she walked over to him.******

**"No, I was hoping you did." Amaya whispered back.**

**"No, I haven't a clue, maybe our parents are going to tell us that their really aliens from another planet!" Brendan whispered in a shocked voice.**

**"I think you're the one from another planet," Amaya laughed silently.**

**"Hey!" Brendan spat back, still in a whisper.**

**"Okay, Brendan, Amaya, I'm sure you two are wondering why we brought you both here, right?" Ruby asked, looking at the two teens.**

**"Right" Brendan and Amaya said in unison.**

**"Well, it's because both of your mothers have came up with the idea that maybe…"**

**"That maybe, you two should travel together!" Ruby and Naomi said, cutting poor Professor Birch off.**

**"Right, what they said." Professor Birch sighed.**

**"Whoa, wait a second…you want us, as in me and her to travel together?" Brendan asked looking over at Amaya.**

**"You all have got to be joking! Look what traveling did to me and Ash!" Amaya said.**

**"Honey you're forgetting, you and Ash went different ways, you and Brendan could travel together and become friend! Maybe more" Naomi smiled.**

**"Mom! Ugh…that was the most embarrassing thing in my short life" Amaya groaned, slapping her hand on her face.**

**"So it's settled! You two will travel together!" Professor Birch, Ruby and Naomi said, smiling.**

**"I guess we don't have any say in this do we?" Brendan asked.**

**"Nope" The grown up's replied, still smiling.**

**"Well, come on Brendan. Let's go." Amaya said, grabbing his hand unknowingly and began dragging him out of the lab.**

**"Awwww look! They're already holding hands!" Ruby awed, smiling.**

**Both Amaya and Brendan blushed deeply, Amaya started to let go of Brendan's hand but he quickly wrapped his hand around hers keeping her from letting go of his. This, of course, only made them both blush deeper. They both went to they're houses and got their backpacks and everything then needed.**

**"Okay, so I guess its...up to Oldale Town and then off to Petalburg City, right?" Brendan asked, after he'd finally let go of Amaya's hand.**

**"I guess, I really want to go to Petalburg City to see my dad, I haven't seen him in months" Amaya said, fastening her hip bag around her hips. Once she was done, the two set off for Oldale Town.**


End file.
